Princess' Pool Party
Princess' Pool Party was an event running from January 6th to January 19th 2016, from January 5th to January 17th 2017, from January 11th to January 23rd 2018, from January 10th to January 22rd 2019, and from January 9th to January 21st 2020. =Event Description= 2016 Now that the Holidays have come and gone, the Princess has decided it's time to stave off the post-Christmas blues with a vacation. Packing up her pointy hat, she's booked herself on holiday to warmer climes to get away from the winter weather. So pack your beach clothes, suntan lotion and a great big bushwhacking stick and prepare for the holiday of a lifetime. Bon voyage. 2017 Now that all of the holiday festivities are behind us, it's time to look forward to the next fun event: it's time to book a vacation to escape the January blues. The Princess is heading abroad to host her annual pool party event. 2018 Sick of the snow? Complaining about the cold? Weary of winter? Well, it's time to hop aboard the Princess' private jet and take part in the Princess' Pool Party event! 2019 The best way to bring in a new year is always with a POOL PARTY! Lucky for us, Princess' annual pool party always brings the fun, and she's kicking off 2019 by inviting brand new Tier 4 Objectives and one of her best new friends: Bruno the Unicorn! 2020 It's a new year -- time for a NEW PARTY! Or did the party even end last year? Who knows! All we know is that this year's party has a dragon! It's time for Princess Pool Party 5! Another year, another reason to get away from it all. Escape to the Princess' Pool Party, where the biggest names in Crusaderdom kick back! Try your hand at 5 new objectives, unlock a mythical new Crusader, and rummage up a fancy new Skin. This event runs until January 21st, when the pool staff will be fed up with your nonsense. =New Crusaders= Tier 1 Pilot Pam Pam is the first Crusader to be unlocked for this event, and uses the same bench slot as Jim the Lumberjack. Among Pilot Pam's upgrades, you'll find Focused Teamwork when she's level 50, which buffs herself and one other Crusader by 100%. Queen Siri Siri is another royal sharing a bench slot with King Reginald IV. Queen Siri brings the ability to increase all female Crusaders power by 100%. Tier 2 Bernard the Bartender Bernard the Bartender shares the same slot as Detective Kaine. He includes some fun formation abilities such as Tips!. This ability has a base 20% chance that you'll receive 20% more gold from an enemy when it's killed. The chance can be increased with other upgrades and gear. At level 400, Bernard unlocks Girl's Night where every female Crusader in the formation adds an additive 20% boost to the Tips! bonus gold. Princess Val the Mermaid Princess Val the Mermaid also packed some fun new abilities. At level 25, she unlocks Royal Blessing. With it, all adjacent Crusaders are healed by 20% per tick, split between the number of affected Crusaders. This is boosted by other upgrades as well. At level 400 her Animal Kingdom ability increases the global DPS by +50% if there are more animal Crusaders than human Crusaders in the formation. Tier 3 Shenna the Centaur Shenna the Centaur is an all-new DPS Crusader whose damage increases based on the number of female, human, and animal tags are in the party. The ideal formations being all animal Crusaders non-adjacent and all human female Crusaders adjacent, depending on gear. Tier 4 Bruno the Unicorn In a world... with dark elves, robots, cyborgs, dragons, centaurs and Sasquatch — where is unicorn? Well, wonder no more, as Bruno the Unicorn joins the Crusaders for their adventures! As he trots out from the shadows of myth, Bruno the Unicorn brings with him the power to heal his fellow Crusaders and to increase Gold Find. He's also there to give support to his fellow supernatural friends, benefiting from formations built with Dragons and Dwarfs. Tier 5 Jiaolong the Guardian Jiaolong, the Guardian descends from the skies above to bring a powerful dragon DPS Crusader to your formations! His Laden Clouds ability increases his DPS based on a percentage of your Gold Find, while his Azure Skies, Razor Claws, and Nine Sons upgrades increase his DPS. With River Guardian, Jiaolong marks four slots in the formation when he has the highest DPS in the formation, with each marked slot increasing the Global DPS boosting of Crusaders in those slots (these slots change each reset). This ability is further buffed by Eternal Waterfall, which buffs River Guardian by 50% for each Support Crusader that it affects. =Tier 1 Objectives= Sunscreens to start :* Pilot Pam occupies a formation slot. :* Pilot Pam periodically reduces DPS of Crusaders in the "Cabin" slots of the formation |Reward T1 = Pilot Pam swaps with Jim the Lumberjack }} Sunscreens to start :* Queen Siri and her butler occupy a formation slot :* Queen Siri reduces the DPS of all male Crusaders |Reward T1 = Queen Siri swaps with King Reginald IV }} :* Costs Sunscreens to start :* The formations "wings" and "tail" slots are clipped. Uh oh. |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Pool Party Jeweled Chest }} :* Costs Sunscreens to start :* Groups of Crusaders randomly pass out drunk and stop contributing dps and buffs |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Pool Party Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = }} :* Costs Sunscreens to start :* Only allowed 3 Crusaders on the field at a time |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Pool Party Jeweled Chest }} Sunscreens to start :* A random Pool Party Chest is awarded upon reset :* Pool Party Chests contain gear for any of your unlocked Princess' Pool Party Crusaders |Reward T1 = Awards a Silver All Tiers Pool Party Chest with a random chance to upgrade to an All Tiers Jeweled Pool Party Chest }} =Tier 2 Objectives= Sunscreens to start :* Bernard the Bartender takes up a slot in your formation :* Bernard serves a drink to a random Crusader every 8 seconds, getting them drunk and reducing their DPS and disabling their FAs for 20 seconds. |Reward T1 = Bernard the Bartender swaps with Detective Kaine }} Sunscreens to start :* Princess Val and her four Mer-Retainers takes up premium slots in the formation |Reward T1 = Princess Val the Mermaid swaps with Prince Sal, the Merman }} :* Costs Sunscreens to start :* Migrating Birds fly at your formation :* The birds insta-gib any Crusader hit in a puff of feathers and blood. Gross! |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Pool Party Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Birds will kill a Crusader on impact, then die. }} :* Costs Sunscreens to start :* Only female Crusaders can be used, aside from Bernard, who needs to serve drinks, and Nate, who needs to reset the world. :* The Bush Whacker also tags along |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Pool Party Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Available crusaders are all female crusaders, Bernard the Bartender, The Bush Whacker, and Nate Dragon. }} :* Costs Sunscreens to start :* Crusaders earn XP every 60 minutes (not affected by talents), but instead of buffing them, each point of XP reduces their DPS by 50% :* Any Crusaders you keep in your formation for too long will have their DPS reduced to a sliver until you reset! Hurry! |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Pool Party Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Time Warps will add XP normally, which will reduce DPS in this objective. }} =Tier 3 Objectives= Sunscreens to start :* Shenna takes up a slot in your formation :* Shenna debuffs your formation dps by 25% for each Human Crusader in the formation (multiplicative) :* Shenna debuffs your gold find by 25% for each Animal Crusader in the formation (multiplicative) :* Shenna disables the DPS and FAs of adjacent Female Crusaders |Reward T1 = Shenna the Centaur swaps with Viktor the Vampire }} Sunscreens to start :* Must have 25,000 to start :* Only Human, Animal, and Female Crusaders may be used |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Pool Party Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Only crusaders tagged human, animal, or female are available. }} Sunscreens to start :* Must have 50,000 to start :* Belligerent party-goers spawn and attempt to crash your party, each with annoying abilities. |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Pool Party Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Vacationers, which do not spawn in boss levels, include these types: * Confused: Tough (survives at least 10 seconds) * Drunk: Slow, insta-kills and dies on impact, indestructible * Oblivious: Indestructible * Sunburnt: Very fast (survives at least 3.3 seconds) }} Sunscreens to start :* Must have 75,000 to start :* Every area it gets darker, reducing DPS and Gold Find :* DPS is reduced by 2% per area (multiplicative) :* Gold is reduced by 1.5% per area (multiplicative) |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Pool Party Jeweled Chest }} Sunscreens to start :* Must have 100,000 to start :* Only 7 Crusaders can be in the formation at once |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Pool Party Jeweled Chest }} =Tier 4 Objectives= Sunscreens to start :* Bruno the Unicorn takes up a slot in the formation :* Bruno deals constant damage to all Crusaders :* Bruno periodically reduces your Gold found to 0 |Reward T1 = Bruno the Unicorn swaps with The Shadow Queen |Notes T1 = Bruno deals 5% health damage every turn, and will reduce gold for 10 seconds every 15-20 seconds. }} Sunscreens to start :* Every 75 areas, a princess takes up a slot in the formation :* Princesses reduce the DPS of adjacent Crusaders by 20%, stacking additively |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Pool Party Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Princesses will fill for the formation in a set order: }} Sunscreens to start :* The 8 central formation slots are unavailable |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Pool Party Jeweled Chest }} Sunscreens to start :* Only Pool Party and fire-themed Crusaders may be used |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Pool Party Jeweled Chest }} Crusaders from this event are available, or with the 'fire' flavor tag (such as Fire Phoenix or Brogon, Prince of Dragons, or anyone who can cast Fire Storm). Sunscreens to start :* Four VIP passengers take up slots in the formation :* Passengers disable the DPS and abilities of the Crusader directly in front of them :* The frontmost passenger has no effect on Pilot Pam and Red, the Ace Pilot (they're in the pilot seat!) |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Pool Party Jeweled Chest }} =Tier 5 Objectives= Sunscreens to start :* Jiaolong and two dragon buddies occupy slots in the formation :* Jiaolong randomly splashes Crusaders, disabling their DPS and Upgrades |Reward T1 = Jiaolong the Guardian Occupies the 33th bench slot. |Notes T1 = Splashes occur every 10 seconds and disable Crusaders for 20 seconds. }} Sunscreens to start :* The plane's wings and tail have been clipped, reducing the size of the formation :* Only dragons and winged Crusaders may be used |Reward T1 = Tier 5 Pool Party Jeweled Chest }} Available crusaders are shown below: Sunscreens to start :* Only 4 Crusaders may be used at a time :* Tough card monsters spawn at random, which shield other monsters |Reward T1 = Tier 5 Pool Party Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = }} Sunscreens to start :* Only Crusaders who love to party may be used |Reward T1 = Tier 5 Pool Party Jeweled Chest }} Available crusaders are shown below: Sunscreens to start :* Tier 5 difficulty compression is disabled :* Twelve hundred areas! :* A waterfall occupies a central slot in the formation :* The waterfall boosts monster spawn speed for each adjacent Support Crusader |Reward T1 = "Miniature" Unlocks the Miniature skin for Shenna the Centaur }} =Achievements= Tier 1 Recruit Pilot Pam Unlock Pilot Pam by completing the respective objective. Recruit Queen Siri Unlock Queen Siri by completing the respective objective. Ready For Take Off Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Pilot Pam. Queen's Garments Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Queen Siri. Sun Blocked Spend 16,500 Sunscreens starting objectives in the "Princesses Pool Party" campaign. Sunscreen spent on purchasing chests don't count! Girl Power Have female Crusaders doing 99.9% of your total DPS (in area 100 or higher with a full formation) Tier 2 Recruit Bernard the Bartender Unlock Bernard the Bartender by completing the respective objective. Recruit Princess Val the Mermaid Unlock Princess Val the Mermaid by completing the respective objective. Equip Bernard Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Bernard the Bartender. Equip Princess Val Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Princess Val the Mermaid. SPF 33,000 Spend 33,000 Sunscreens starting objectives in the "Princesses Pool Party" campaign. Sunscreen spent on purchasing chests don't count! Windfall Earn 300% extra gold from a monster Tier 3 Recruit Shenna the Centaur Unlock Shenna the Centaur by completing the respective objective. Gear Shenna the Centaur Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Shenna the Centaur. A Mythical Adventure Complete all Princesses' Pool Party Tier 3 Objectives. Extended Vacation Beat area 900 in Princesses' Pool Party Free Play. Best Buddies Have Shenna's "Top-Half Buddies" at 200% or more, "Bottom-Half Buddies" at 400% or more, and "Gender Buddies" at 600% or more, all at the same time. Sun Immunity Spend 50,000 Sunscreens starting objectives in the "Princesses' Pool Party" campaign. Sunscreens spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 4 Recruit Bruno the Unicorn Unlock Bruno the Unicorn by completing the respective objective. Don't I Look Fabulous? Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Bruno the Unicorn. More Work than Vacation Complete all Princess' Pool Party Tier 4 Objectives. I'm Relaxing, Man! Beat area 1200 in Princess' Pool Party Free Play. Bruno Buddies Get Bruno the Unicorn's "Marvelous Gold" bonus to at least 10,000% I am the Sun! Spend 75,000 Sunscreens starting objectives in the "Princess' Pool Party" campaign. Sunscreens spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 5 Recruit Jiaolong the Guardian Unlock Jiaolong the Guardian by completing the respective objective. Watery Mementos Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Jiaolong the Guardian. Extended Layover Complete all Princess' Pool Party Tier 5 Objectives. Resort Tour Beat area 1800 in Princess' Pool Party Free Play. Typhoon Affect at least 8 Global DPS abilities with Jiaolong's River Guardian ability. Ready for Space Spend 100,000 Sunscreens starting objectives in the "Princess' Pool Party" campaign. Sunscreens spent on purchasing chests don't count! =Walkthrough= Category:Campaigns Category:Events Category:Princess' Pool Party Category:Plane Formation